Potter's Hands Ravenclaw
by Kaden-san
Summary: (4th & Final Installment in the Potter's Hand series. AU and slight OOC) Luna Lovegood is a determined witch and she wants Harry Potter's damn help in lifting her family's curse. What is it going to take for the Ravenclaw beauty to convince the war hero and medical prodigy to help her?
1. Foreplay

**A/N: General disclaimers and all that jazz. We're going seriously AU on some subject matter in this installment so please read with an open mind.**

* * *

 **Potter's Hands: Ravenclaw**

 **Featured Witch: Luna Lovegood**

 **Requested By: Reviews, Requests and PM's that demand Luna Lovegood  
**

* * *

The humid, balmy air hung stagnant in the Hogwarts infirmary and the oppressive heat wave didn't relent its strangling grip it had on the castle or the grounds. The beds in the infirmary were lined up in neat rows and the bedsheets hung crisply over the mattresses'. For all intents and purposes, the infirmary was empty but in the back corner the war hero Harry Potter laboured over his latest medical experiment. The protective runes painted on the floor stopped Harry's magic from overflowing the entire infirmary and silenced his vocal frustrations.

"Why won't you work?"

Harry slammed his hand down on the wooden mannequin doll and released a flash of his magic in frustration. The mannequin flopped about at Harry's violent action but otherwise didn't move. For the past hour Harry had been trying to animate the mannequin but without using necromancy or any other of the darker reanimation arts. So far, he hadn't had any luck and Harry tilted his head back with a groan as he closed his eyes. He rolled his head back and forth to alleviate the stress but he knew that no more inspiration would come today. He packed his notes and the mannequin up into a suitcase and shrunk it to fit in his pocket. Harry deactivated the runes and stepped out from behind the curtain. He summoned his school bag as he walked down the centre aisle of the infirmary, walked outside into the corridor and locked the doors behind him.

"Hiding in the shadows when you want something does not earn you any favours Luna."

"I like watching from the background. People are more honest that way."

Harry turned around and Luna stepped out from behind a statue of armour. He waited for the witch to speak, hands in his pockets and several long minutes of silence passed between the two young magicals. Luna tilted her head to the side, large silver coloured eyes staring seemingly through Harry and held her hands behind her back.

"I know you've read my file Harry and I know one of the reasons you're working on your reanimation project is to help people like me."

"How did you…wait, don't tell me. I can't have any secrets from you. I learned that months ago."

Luna smiled wide, eyes squeezed shut and she nodded. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His extracurricular activities were a much-guarded secret and he knew many people would get stuck on the morality of his projects.

"Why do you want me to help you? I'm graduating this year and there are many more qualified and _established_ medi-wizards that can help you."

"I don't want their help, I want yours."

"Yeah, you've made that clear."

Harry resumed walking down the corridor to the central staircase that led to the Great Hall and Luna appeared beside him. She skipped next to him, hands behind her back but Harry wasn't fooled. He knew how disarmingly charming Luna appeared and he often wondered if people knew how powerful Luna was.

"I don't know if I am skilled enough to help you Luna. Your situation is rather…"

"Problematic? Unique? Delicate?"

Harry chuckled ruefully and nodded at the people that greeted him as they walked down the staircase. He stopped walking and Luna stepped in front of him. Harry grasped Luna's shoulders and stared down at her. The blonde-haired witch looked up and met his gaze. Harry almost became lost in her colourless eyes, noticing that the usual silver colour she had in her eyes was absent and he nodded.

"If you want my help that badly I won't refuse you Luna. You are one of my dearest and closest friends and you have helped me out of more situations than I can count."

"You have helped me even more Harry Potter and I believe in you."

Harry smiled, squeezed Luna's shoulders and waved Hermione over as the Gryffindor witch had been standing to the side. Hermione handed Harry a folder of some sort and Harry's eyes narrowed. He opened it, looked at the first few pages and closed the file angrily.

"Okay, I'll handle this Hermione. Thank you."

Harry motioned for the witches to walk with him as he entered the Great Hall and a witch flanked either side of him. He walked to the end of the hall, towards a table in the back and sat down. The witches sat down on either side of them and Harry erected some privacy wards. With finals over, lessons weren't mandatory and many of the students didn't come to the Great Hall for the scheduled meals. Still, Harry Potter liked his privacy and his secrets were his to keep.

"The Ministry has denied my request to have you attached to House Potter because you are a muggleborn? I thought we just had a war about this shite."

"Language Harry and even with my war hero status and heralded as one-third of the 'Golden Trio', I am still a muggleborn. Traditions have run the Wizengamot for centuries and the shakeup and changeup won't happen overnight. We were expecting this."

Hermione's words stilled Harry's thoughts to do something rash and he dismissed his anger with a heavy sigh. Hermione Granger had been a stalwart defender in 'Voldemort's Second War' and her status as a brilliant muggleborn had opened or at least cracked open doors that had been previously closed to those not of full-blood or pureblood status.

"You're right Hermione."

Harry sighed again and pushed the folder away from him. Hermione clasped his hand briefly and then the talk turned to other subjects.

* * *

"Find anything useful yet Harry?"

So engrossed in his research about lifting curses and breaking magical seals, Harry's sharp awareness didn't alert him to Luna's presence and her flowery scent overwhelmed him as she leaned over his shoulder. Her chin rested on his shoulder, her cheek pressed next to his, and she draped her arms over his shoulders. Her dainty hands fiddled with his loose shirt collar and tie.

"Luna the curse placed on the Lovegood name is powerful and anyone that has attempted to lift it has met a gruesome death. Also, the Lovegood that dared to have the curse lifted suffered even worse than they are now."

"I know this Harry and I am prepared to face that possibility. You are however forgetting one thing."

"Yeah? What's that?"

Luna pulled off Harry's tie and unbuttoned a few more of his shirt's buttons. Her small fingers slid inside his shirt's collar and down the base of his neck. The actions were familiar as Luna loved to give and receive positive physical contact. Harry's question came out with a groan and he closed his eyes.

"You, Harry Potter, dark lord killer, is working on breaking my familial curse."

"There have been other, more notable curse breakers that have attempted to lift the curse."

When Luna's soft, warm lips kissed the side of his neck and nibbled, Harry's eyes shot open. He tensed but Luna kept him down with firm hands on his shoulders. Harry had always consciously separated Luna and Hermione from his conquests or bed partners. Both witches were precious to him, more precious than anyone else living in this world and he wouldn't screw that up for a night of passion. Somehow, each in their own way, both Hermione and Luna understood this and a status qou had been maintained.

"Easy there Harry. Your body and mind are stressed out right now and you can't see through the problems in front of you. Just relax."

Luna's seductive whisper surprised Harry, the wizard never thinking that Luna was confident in her sexuality and his thoughts returned to the present when Luna's warm, soft body slid into his lap. Her lips returned to his neck and upper chest; kissing, licking and nibbling at any available skin. Harry groaned, his hands settling on Luna's hips out of reflex and Luna hummed her approval. Her hands slid down his chest, over his firm stomach and pulled his shirt from his trousers. Before he could voice a semblance of protest, Luna had his belt unbuckled, his pants undone and one of her hands palming his cock.

"Luna…."

Ever since he had defeated Voldemort for the second time in a legendary, much whispered about duel, Harry never had a shortage of hook-ups or bed-partners. He fooled around with witches here in Hogwarts, witches that had already graduated, professional stars and international beauties around the known world. Magical or _muggle_ it didn't matter, and Harry's sexual prowess and skills grew as a result. He had always been a giver, getting the most pleasure and satisfaction in exploring the woman of the night's body and giving her the most pleasure that he could. Never once had he put his own needs first and although he had fun and got his pleasure; none of the witches gave him the same level of dedication.

"If you make me stop Harry Potter…"

Harry breathed out a chuckle at Luna's pouty growl and he relaxed. Luna was a brilliant witch, seeing things others didn't and with her sensory abilities she experienced a depth of emotions that a normal person wouldn't. He had claimed Luna Lovegood and put her under the protections of his houses; Potter, Black and Pervell. Once that became public knowledge, the Ravenclaw witch flourished, both academically and socially (with Harry's friends only, she still wasn't comfortable with the student body at large).

"If this is what you want."

"I need you at your best if we are going to not only beat this silly curse but survive it. Let me in Harry, let me please you."

The seductive plea, subtle rolling of her hips and the dark desire in her normally colourless eyes did Harry in. His resistance crumbled with a slow nod and Luna grinned. Honestly, Harry was curious about Luna's behavior and attitude when it came to sex because the dichotomy of her personality was so distinct and she could either be submissive or teasing. She drew Harry out of his inner musings when she started undressing and Harry groaned when she wiggled in his lap while doing so. She seemed intent on rubbing every slight curve of her body against his front and soon she sat in a matching light beige bra and knicker set with pink and green flowers swirling over the satin fabric.

"You planned this didn't you? Merlin, Luna."

"I wanted to give you some motivation Harry…"

Harry's erection strained and pulsed in Luna's warm hand and she rubbed her palm over the tip. Her smooth, gentle ministrations caused Harry to jerk in his seat and Luna giggled. She unclipped her bra with one hand, kept Harry on edge with her other wrapped around his cock and pulled her bra off entirely.

"Um, Luna…goodness…you know that we…yes…are in the library…right? Not that…. I don't…appreciate the view but…"

"Cat got your tongue Harry?"

Luna didn't seem nervous that she sat almost entirely naked except for her pretty knickers in the middle of the library at the end of a school day. Granted that the term had pretty much ended but still for propriety's sake. He couldn't help but glance down at her naked breasts, small but perky and capped with light pink nipples. Whether due to excitement or being exposed to the cool air, her nipples were long, hard points and Harry cupped her breasts in his hands. They were soft and malleable, much to his enjoyment.

"Finally…"

Luna's gasp and relieved plea made Harry smirk and he tweaked her nipples. The witch in his lap squeaked and buried her face in the crook of his neck. The tugging and movements of her hand became more deliberate, insistent and her other hand came into play too. The pressure and pleasure became too much and Harry grunted as he came in heavy, long spurts. Luna gathered it into her hand and tugged him gently until his cock pulsed no more.

"Well I am definitely not as stressed as I was before and I will be able to think more clearly now."

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet Harry Potter. I am going to make sure that you are properly motivated to see this through."

"Luna, I can't go again right after you just tugged me dry and you don't need to do anything else."

Harry ran his hands up Luna's back, tracing her spine and tangled her long blonde hair in his hand. She took her face out of the crook of his neck at his silent request and looked him in the eyes. Harry looked into her eyes, trying to see anything other than pleasure, desire or contentment but found only those three emotions. Luna smiled and cupped Harry's cheek.

"You saved me from falling into nothingness, challenging me to become the best I can be and have given me your protection. I find no shame or regret in giving my body to you Harry Potter."

The two young magicals shared a long look and Harry acquiesced with a sigh. Luna draped herself over him and kept her eyes on his.

"My family, the Lovegood's, were powerful once and heralded as 'those that can see beyond.' A fancy way of saying that we could see the future but we were never content with just _seeing_ the future. We wanted to know how today's actions affected tomorrow's and we wanted to _experience_ it as well."

"So, you took the non-wizards approach and asked for help from other magical creature communities. Particularly the fairies."

Luna hummed her agreement and ran her fingers across Harry's chest. Harry knew this information of course, having asked Luna for all texts or grimoires she had concerning her family's history and legacy.

"Magic is not exclusive to mankind as you know Harry, and my family wanted more knowledge than the humans had. For decades my family was all grouped together in the same region and we spent that time cultivating relationships and giving and asking for favors from different magical creatures."

"Which was made easier by the fact that mankind hadn't stamped their dominance on everything yet."

Luna snorted and nodded against his shoulder. The criteria and subject material taught in History of Magic was of course slanted to favour humans but Harry and Luna had since reached out for knowledge outside the Ministry's purview. The knowledge that could be gained from different cultures, regions and perspectives amazed Harry and he would never go back to relying simply on the Ministry.

"Through much toil and effort and failure after failure, my family succeeded in their endeavors. Soon a ritual and a few powerful spells were created that if performed correctly and properly would allow my family to gain the knowledge they sought. Even if my skills and abilities are hampered, I am living proof that my family succeeded in the process."

"But then you ran afoul of Tertius*. Tertius, one of the most famous curse-breakers in recorded history and an almost dark lord."

"My ancestors were powerful and the first major family that could not only see the future but experience the past and present memories of anyone they touched. Their arrogance and pride must have been strong for them to fight with someone as deluded as Tertius."

Tertius had asked to see what his future would entail from the Lovegood family and when the Lovegood's told him of his dark path and eventual demise he flew into a rage. He had a hundred loyal followers/disciples by that point and demanded that his future be re-told. The answer came back the same and a melee ensued. The outcome favoured the Lovegood's and when Tertius realised this he drew upon all his remaining strength and those of his followers to cast one of the most powerful dark curses in recorded history.

"My family descended into 'madness' after Tertius cast his final devastating curse and died. The curse preyed upon my ancestor's powerful mental magic and used it against them. Over the years my family's prowess weakened, until we became the laughing stock of the magical elite and our abilities were tarnished by rumours and gossip. We still hold our ancestral seat on the Wizengamot but another Most Ancient and Noble House holds it by proxy because 'no living Lovegood possesses the mental awareness and acuity' to hold it."

"I'm not sure how and I'm not sure why, but Thomas Greengrass is the acting lord for House Lovegood. At least we know that Greengrass is not dark and he's not light either. I believe he is grey."

"I don't know Harry. You fucked Daphne Greengrass. What do you think? Is she of the light or of the dark?"

The knowing tone in Luna's drawl caused Harry to flush and he pinched her arse in silent reprimand. Luna giggled and patted his chest.

"I understand I will not be your first and certainly not your last bed partner Harry Potter. Just don't think that you can hide your sexual conquests from me. I know you, remember?"

"Luna, I don't want to sleep with you. Well, that's not true either. I've just never thought of you in that way. You are precious to me and-"

A slender finger pressed against his lips and Harry fell silent. Luna's knowing and understanding gaze took the awkwardness out of Harry's ineloquent statements. She slid out of his lap, down onto her knees on the floor and pulled Harry's trousers lower off his hips. Harry tensed again, aware of what her actions meant but Luna stopped his protests with a glare.

"We have already talked about this Harry and if you keep protesting, I'm going to delay your release that much longer."

"You think you're that good huh?"

"Watch me Harry. I'll make you squirm and beg."

Before the witty retort could come out of his mouth Luna swallowed his shaft all the way down to the base. Instinctively Harry's head lolled back and his hands found purchase in her silky hair. Now that she had his attention, Luna seemed to be intent on cleaning up his residual release from earlier. Her tongue and lips bathed his cock, balls, hips and lower stomach until no evidence of her previous hand job was on him. The wet softness of her tongue, lips and mouth teased Harry and his hips followed her mouth to try and increase the friction.

"Patience Harry. I thought you said you couldn't go again so soon."

"Minx…"

Deciding to take control and move Luna's wonderful activities along further, Harry moved her head so her mouth breathed over the head of his cock. He paused, not wanting to force Luna and make her afraid. His uneasiness left him when Luna looked up for a brief second and winked. That's all the permission Harry needed and he eased Luna's mouth down his shaft with gentle pressure on the back of her head. Her mouth felt exquisite and when he touched the back of her throat Harry moaned.

"Merlin above Luna… You do that so well…"

Luna sucked Harry further into her mouth, closed her lips around his cock and hummed. He thrust his hips before he realised what he was doing and Luna encouraged him by grabbing onto his arse. A few thrusts of his hips later and coupled with Luna's judicious use of her throat, tongue and lips caused Harry to grit his teeth and release hard into the back of Luna's throat. His grunts came out through his clenched teeth, still aware of the public location for their sexual tryst and black spots dotted his vision. Luna didn't relent, keeping a tight seal with her mouth and languidly bobbed up and down his shaft.

"Well you didn't beg but you were squirming."

"Yeah well…shut up."

Luna laughed and made Harry presentable again. She picked up her clothes off the library floor and set them on the table over Harry's research. When she went to put her bra back on Harry stopped her and gazed at her form. Luna didn't look embarrassed and Harry held her steady with her hands on her hips.

"Some entries in your family's grimoire and diary entries say that the curse has also affected your physical appearance to a certain degree."

"My mum never told me because I was too young for those topics when she died. My dad, bless him, just wasn't there in the end and my 'birds and the bees' talk came from Molly Weasley."

Harry snorted and raked his eyes up and down Luna's form. Slender in build, dainty even, and no real substantial curves to speak of. She wasn't flat chested, but it did appear that way with the layers of clothes and heavy Hogwarts robes she wore and although her arse was firm one wouldn't notice.

"I'm not like the other girls Harry."

"And you don't need to be. I've had plenty of girls with 'wanker material' bodies and few even came close to the amount of desire and pleasure you just gave me. Twice."

Luna blushed, a pretty pink shade at Harry's compliments and Harry let her go so she could dress. She hesitated, her bra hanging from her fingers and Harry looked up at her. Luna chewed her bottom lip and swayed slightly from side-to-side.

"What is it Luna?"

"I've, um, never had an orgasm before and the few boys I did let into my knickers just banged away with their fingers. Could you…? Would you…?"

The deep blush spread from Luna's upper chest all the way to the roots of her hair and Harry smiled gently. He stood up, eased Luna around so she faced away from him and molded his front to her back. Luna sank back into his embrace and Harry cupped her breasts. The witch trembled and Harry guided her head back to rest against his shoulder.

"Relax Luna. I have you."

"Mmm…mhmm…"

Harry rolled her nipples in his fingers and slid his hands forcefully down her flat stomach. He reached the hemline of her knickers and eased his fingers underneath. Luna tensed but Harry kept a gentle pressure and eased his way through the trimmed light blonde curls. He ran two fingers down either side of her slit and her sensitive nether lips were wet. As he expected Luna jerked and Harry used this opportunity to ease a single finger inside her tight channel.

"O-o-oh…."

Even with her naivety, Luna's hips pressed back down on Harry's finger and he bumped her clit with his thumb. The pleasurable cry that tore out of Luna's throat gave Harry an instant hard-on and he flicked her clit again. Luna twitched, her now silver coloured eyes gazing at him without seeing and Harry found it incredibly erotic to witness Luna Lovegood lost in a haze of desire. He pumped his finger slowly at first until Luna's hips matched his speed and then he added a second finger. Luna stood up on her tiptoes but then eased back down and she matched his rhythm again. Harry kept gently flicking her clitoris and now spread his fingers apart a little as he fingered Luna.

"A-aa-ah-haaa!"

Luna came without warning, her velvety inner folds gripping Harry's fingers in a vice-like grip and her cum dribbled down his wrist. Like the gentleman lover that he was Harry eased Luna back down from her first non-self-delivered orgasm and held her close when she collapsed back into him.

"Welcome back to earth moon-child."

"I take back whatever teasing remarks I made about your orgasm face if you'll do that again. That felt wonderful."

"I think I can be persuaded to do that again."

Harry gently massaged Luna's back muscles for a few moments and then hooked her bra on for her. He helped her get dressed and she spun around in his arms to fix his own uniform. The teenagers stared at each other in a comfortable silence for a few moments and Luna giggled. Harry smiled and packed up his things. They walked out of the library just as it was closing and Harry led them towards Ravenclaw tower.

"When should we begin the next step of lifting the curse Harry?"

"I think that I'll have everything ready in a few days Luna."

* * *

 **A/N 2: I wasn't kidding about the requests I received for Luna and plenty of people asked why Susan Bones was done first over Luna. I also wasn't kidding about the AU aspects of this chapter and there will be more.**

 **A/N 3: *Tertius is an actual canon character, a noted curse-breaker and a slightly longer version of his history can be found on HP-Lexicon. I simply took a specific route with his character development in this story and will give more detail in the next chapter.**

 **As always, if you have a question, comment or concern leave them in a review or PM me. Ja ne.**

 **-Kaden**


	2. Tease

**A/N: General disclaimers and all that jazz. Thanks for the interest so far and there is only one more chapter. If there is something that you want to see in this story let me know in a review or PM.  
**

* * *

 **Potter's Hands: Ravenclaw**

 **Featured Witch: Luna Lovegood**

 **Requested By: Reviews, Requests and PM's that demand Luna Lovegood**

* * *

The next few days flew by in Harry's opinion as he read everything he could about curses, reversing curses and healing curses. Luna meant a lot to him, the need to help his friend but also protect her always on his mind and he also studied the Lovegood texts again. An alarm charm sounded and Harry sighed. He packed up his research, grabbed two different satchels and walked out of the castle from the library.

"You better not screw this up Harry."

Harry quieted his negative self-talk and clamped down hard on the uneasy feeling in his gut. He made his way down the steep slope to Hagrid's hut, past the Stone Circle and to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Luna stood waiting for him, hands behind her back and eyes wide with excitement. The boy-who-won smiled for her sake and nodded his head to the dark, murky forest.

"Lead the way?"

"Of course Harry."

Luna danced into the trees and Harry walked behind her. Neither of them spoke, the sounds and smells of the forest taking place of conversation. After twenty minutes of walking through the brush and trees Luna stopped in a medium sized clearing and tilted her face up to the evening sunlight that streamed through the tree tops. Harry set his satchels down and pulled the items out. With his wand he wrote the anchor runes and every few feet he wrote various protective, healing and warding runes. The process took half an hour and he stood up when he finished.

"Come here Luna."

Without a word Luna walked over and Harry slashed her wrist with his wand. Luna winced but held steady and Harry had her drip a few drops of her blood over each rune. He healed the cut when all the runes were coated in her blood and pulled a shrunken down massage table out of one of the satchels next. He reversed the charm and covered the table with a simple sheet.

"Go ahead and lose your clothes Luna. When you're ready get on the table and lay down face down."

"That eager to see me naked again? I wore pretty lingerie for you."

The fact that Luna could still be so playful amazed Harry and he grinned at her attitude. She posed for him in Gryffindor coloured and themed lingerie and Harry laughed at her cheekiness. A moment later she stood naked, hopped up on the table and laid down. While she undressed, Harry had set up for a massage and he dribbled a few different oils down her back. Luna squirmed at the cool liquid but sighed when Harry massaged it into his skin. As usual, Harry started with her temples and neck to ease the tensions.

"Mmm…. That feels nice…."

"I wouldn't have half the reputation if I didn't make the witches feel comfortable first."  
"May I ask you something personal Harry?"

"Sure."

Harry transitioned from the base of her skull, to her neck and to the tops of her shoulders. While he did enjoy having a pretty, naked witch underneath his hands, this time the massage had another purpose. A wizard or witches magic flowed throughout their bodies and different things could block it's constant, natural flow. Harry needed Luna's magic to be at its peak for her to fight through the curse and a healing massage would help prime Luna's magic.

"The other witches that you gave massages to and then had sex with…they talk of another witch. A witch that took you from blushing virgin to a developing ladies man. Will you tell me about her?"

Harry's hands stilled as he traced lines down Luna's back and he grimaced. He knew that many people would wonder about his private life _and_ his sex life but he didn't think that it would become this big of a deal. Daphne, Susan and Katie couldn't contain their curiosity it seemed and like all witches do, they must have gotten together for some gossip. Why they would want to talk about their experiences with him to each other Harry couldn't fathom but he chalked it up to 'witches talk' and they must have talked about his first lover.

"I met her during the summer holidays that Sirius first took guardianship over me. Sirius wanted to get away from England and go to one of the most lavish and elitist muggle summer resorts. Why we just didn't go to one of the islands that the Black family owns I don't know but I suspect it's because Sirius wanted to get with as many scantily clad and pretty women as possible."

"That makes sense. Once Sirius wrested control of the Black family name from the Headmaster, he would want a chance to breathe fresh air and he wanted the same thing for you. I'm sorry that he died fighting in the war."

"Thanks Luna."

Despite the pain that he always felt when Sirius's name was mentioned, Harry worked to increase both Luna's blood flow and magic to come to the surface and he massaged hard at her back. Luna grunted, her small frame not used to such firm treatment but didn't complain and a few moments later Harry stopped the technique. Luna's body relaxed completely under his fingers again and Harry soothed any tenseness away with gentle strokes. Luna hummed and wiggled, an obvious sign that her magic thrummed strong beneath Harry's hands.

"So, the lady didn't proposition you outright on the beach, did she?"

"No, she didn't."

"Oh, come on Harry! Give me something."

"Okay then."

Over the months of perfecting his massage techniques and learning a woman's erogenous zones, Harry had become quite adept at sensual foreplay. The expanse of a woman's back and especially the skin at her lower back never failed to make the witch in question turn to putty underneath his hands. Luna was no exception, coos and moans falling from her lips as Harry kept the massage going. He worked down her thighs, teasing the inside of her thighs around her snatch and finished with her feet. Luna tensed, doing her best to control her arousal but Harry proved merciless. Much to his amusement, Luna's control snapped and she shuddered through a small orgasm.

"You're playing dirty there Harry."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Luna. Turn over please."

The petite witch did as he commanded and Harry returned his ministrations to her head. He rubbed her temples, down the sides of her neck and to her shoulders. Luna sighed in contentment and Harry suddenly cupped her breasts. Even though she didn't open her eyes, Luna's back arched off the table and she pressed her small tits into his hands. Harry complied with her silent request and kneaded them gently. His palms rubbed over her nipples and he used his fingers to tug them into dark pink points.

"O-Oh…yeeeesss…m-mm-mooore."

The fact that Luna's breasts were so sensitive didn't surprise Harry but he was surprised when Luna curled into his chest. She supported herself by wrapping her arms around his neck and this gave Harry total access to her body. With one hand he kept teasing her breasts and nipples and he buried his other hand in the soft, downy curls at the apex of her thighs. The witch in his arms jerked and pressed herself closer to him.

"Please Harry…"

The heartfelt plea, filled with desire and need that Luna uttered did Harry in. He rubbed her outer labia, thumb grinding on her clit and Luna's body opened up to him. Harry used this to slide two fingers into her slick heat this time and Luna gasped. Her eyes snapped open, once again not seeing anything in her lustful haze, and Harry started a smooth, deep pace. Luna did her best to match it, but her inexperience showed and Harry smirked. He pressed down harder on her clit for a second and then rolled his thumb over her clitoris repeatedly.

""A-aa-ah-haaa!"

This time Harry knew the signs and he kept working his fingers deep inside Luna. She squirmed, her body simultaneously trying to get away and closer to him. He kept his embrace gentle but firm and soon Luna fell off the proverbial cliff again into another deeper orgasm. This time her sticky nectar squirted out from between her legs and when the pleasure subsided in her, Luna collapsed bonelessly into his chest.

"Rest easy now and catch your breath."

"That'll be easy because I can't move."

Harry chuckled and laid Luna back down on the massage table. He carefully got as much of her sticky release into a jar and used a cleaning charm to clean his hands. Next, Harry grabbed his rune kit from one of the satchels and surveyed Luna's body. He used special rune brushes to begin painting specific runes on her body and he started with an intricate one on her forehead.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"I am not taking any chances with your physical and/or mental health Luna. Each one of the runes that I am painting on your body will do different things once we start the curse-breaking process and by placing them directly on your skin-"

"-there will be a higher rate of success. It just feels weird."

Harry just nodded, focused on the delicate process of painting certain runes on specific parts of her body and the runes would work with Luna's own body to amplify the effects. The process borrowed from theories in Ancient Runes and medical healing practices and Harry had been studying both arts for over two years. The theories, designs, implications and fundamentals came together easily in his mind and he devoured any knowledge from his tutors. He was referred to as a prodigy by the professors, and others that taught him and his classmates were varied in their emotions.

"There. I'm done. Just need one final touch."

Harry grabbed the jar with Luna's womanly juices in it and traced the runes with the liquid. When he ran out, Harry reached between Luna's legs for more and her body twitched. Harry smiled sympathetically, aware that Luna's body had been pushed to its limits and he finished.

"I used your blood and your release because the liquids come from within you. Your essence so to speak, and I'm hoping it will give us an edge."

"I trust you Harry."

"Okay, let's begin."

Luna nodded and closed her eyes. Harry tapped each one of the runes on Luna's body with his wand and began chanting the words to reverse the curse. Slowly, minutes by minute, the air charged with magic everywhere in the enchanted circle and Luna's body began to shake. Soon the charged atmosphere zipped and crackled with visible magic and Luna's shaking turned to convulsing. Blood trickled from her mouth, ears, eyes and nose but neither Harry or Luna relented. A faint whisper echoed in the magical ring and a ghost of a presence seemed to be coming from Luna's mind. This surprised Harry, having never read something like this and he had surmised that the curse would come from Luna's magical core instead.

 _"Who dares to break my curse and free this insufferable wench?"_

The magic reached a fever pitch, items and nature blowing about as if caught in a tornado and the whispers turned into screams. The presence raced upwards in Harry's mind's eye and suddenly, a ghost of a man slithered out from Luna's mouth. The Ravenclaw witch's body stopped shaking and the blood stopped dribbling out from her head. Harry resisted the urge to step back and glared back at the man that hovered above Luna's inert body.

"I do. Release Luna Lovegood from your curse and go fully to your eternal slumber…Tertius."

 _"You know my name? That does not matter. You are the hundred and fifty third magical to try and release my curse from the infernal Lovegood clan and I will destroy you like all the others."_

In the back of his mind Harry knew that he wasn't the first to attempt to lift Luna's family curse but the fact that one hundred and fifty-two other people tried before him and failed was staggering. He steadied his nerves and kept his expression composed.

"Did your future scare you that much that you linger on in the surviving members of the Lovegood's and keep them under your control? Or is it what waits for you in the afterlife that has you petrified?"

 _"You insolent boy! You dare mock me? Have at you and may your death be painful!"_

Just as Harry hoped, Tertius left Luna's body and flew at him. What Harry didn't expect was for Tertius's ghostly visage to solidify and it was only Harry's battle-hardened reflexes that let him sidestep Tertius's charge. Harry spun around, wand pointed down low and ready to unleash his fury on the dark curse-breaker. Tertius rose to hover several feet off the ground and extended his raised arms out.

 _"What is this girl to you? Are you truly ready to die for her? Do you know the arrogance and pride that will consume her if the curse is lifted?"_

Harry shook his head, gaze held firm on the ghost and body taught.

"You don't know if Luna will succumb to that and if you really have been residing in her mind, you should know just how wonderful a witch Luna Lovegood is."

 _"Words spoken by a boy drunk on lust for a whore."_

Tertius flew backwards from the force of Harry's reducto curse and Harry pointed his wand at Tertius. His wand tip glowed with the force of his next spell and his eyes glowed an ethereal green colour.

"I understand that you have problems with Luna's ancestors but you will not speak about Luna that way. Reducto! Diffindo! Bombarda!"

This time Harry charged forward and chain-slung spells, curses and hexes as they popped into his mind. Tertius raised his arms in defence and then countered. Over the next ten minutes the two combatants displayed great agility and battle rhythm as they did their best to outmaneuver each other. Harry dropped to one knee, exhausted and drained as Tertius seemed to match his speed with otherworldly power.

 _"You are not without skill boy and I applaud the whore for obtaining a defender with such power. But I grow tired of our duel and I will end it."_

Tertius disappeared and Luna convulsed. Too late Harry realised Tertius's strategy and he sprinted towards Luna. The dainty witch sat up and got off the table. Harry stopped short, unsure what to do and Luna opened her eyes.

 _"Will you strike me down now boy? This bitch is precious to you, isn't she?"_

Anger boiled in Harry's veins when Tertius's voice came out of Luna's mouth and her eyes glowed a sickly black. Her creamy skin turned a ghastly bluish, greenish mixture and her magic gave off an evil intent.

"Luna, I know that you're still in there and that you can hear me. I still have you moon-child and I'm going to banish this arsehole to another dimension."

Harry twisted his left arm and a _second_ wand slid into his palm. He charged both up with as much magic as he could and settled low to the ground. Luna-Tertius wailed, the dark magic ringing in Harry's ears and they ran at each other. Harry unleashed one powerful blast of magic one after another but Luna-Tertius somehow sensed each attack and dodged each one. Harry jumped backwards and knelt on the ground. His chest heaved and his lungs burned for air.

 _"You cannot win boy. My magic has coupled with hers and I have become something more powerful than you can imagine."_

"I. Will. Have. My. Luna. Back!"

Harry closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He suspected that Luna-Tertius was using the gift of foresight and powerful Legilemency to dodge and counter Harry's attacks. Harry hadn't used these next set of moves since his duel with Riddle and the toll it took on his mind, magic and body would leave him vulnerable if they didn't connect with Luna-Tertius.

 _"Be gone!"_

Luna-Tertius charged forward once again and Harry stood up. He closed his eyes and reacted instinctively. The frighteningly powerful and lightning fast magic that had overwhelmed Harry before was met with equal speed and power from Harry. Luna-Tertius stumbled backwards, their eyes narrowed and they charged forward with that anguished cry again. One of Harry's wands flew out of his hands and he caught a dark curse with his open palm. The hidden runes on his arm glowed and the skin on his arm began to peel away.

"Come back to me Luna! You are my precious friend and I need you!"

The struggle between the two magical titans reached a fever pitch and Harry lost his other wand in the fracas. He swatted aside another hex and pressed one hand to Luna-Tertius's forehead and the other over her heart. Luna-Tertius grabbed Harry's hands and tried to shove them off but Harry's will proved stronger. He pushed the last bit of magic he had into Luna and drew Tertius out of Luna.

 _"Noooooooo!"_

And in an instant the chaotic melee was finished. The magic swirling about imploded with tremendous force and marked Tertius's exit. Harry flew backwards, hit the ground with a crash and rolled over three times. He struggled to raise his head and saw Luna's naked form aglow with a bright light. He reached out a hand towards her but black dots lined his vision and he passed out.

* * *

The crisp coolness of the sheets and the smells of various medicines alerted Harry that he once again lay in the infirmary but someone else was in bed with him. He reached for his magical core and breathed out a sigh of relief when he felt a tiny spark. When he opened his eyes the first thing that he saw was shocking silver-blonde hair and a curvy, warm body snuggled into his side. At first he thought that Luna had snuck into the infirmary but first she had undergone some sort of magical transformation, second her hair was dirtier blonde than this silver-blonde and third she didn't have quite the firm, larger curves pressed into his side.

"I assure you that I am more than fine and yes I am resting in your bed."

"How did you know that I was awake?"

"Your thoughts were rather loud."

Once she knew that he was awake Luna shifted so her elbows rested on his chest and she looked him in the eyes. Luna's large, clear eyes remained the same and she still had that dainty elfin quality to her facial structure but every feature seemed more pronounced. The most distracting thing to Harry though was the fullness of the breasts and hips that pressed into him.

"You were correct when you said that my families curse did affect our physical appearance and our minds. Once you lifted the curse from me I went through puberty all over again and filled out."

"Are you reading my mind?"

"Not really and like I said, you are thinking rather loudly. The thoughts are all over your facial expressions and your cock is pressing rather insistently against me."

Harry rolled his eyes, happy that in lifting the curse Luna's quirks and personality hadn't changed. The Ravenclaw witch pushed up off his chest and Harry was afforded a wonderful up-close view of Luna's transformation through her second puberty. Her fuller, rounder tits hung low in the white camisole she wore and she was braless as her nipples pointed out from the soft fabric in two points.

"Oh, so this is what Daphne and Susan are talking about when they say that boys don't look at their face but stare at their tits. I don't mind if it's you."

"I'm sorry but it's just whoa. I know that you're still you and now you're-"

"That's quite enough Mr. Potter."

Poppy stepped through the curtain and appraised the two teenagers. She tutted when she saw Luna in sleep shorts and a camisole instead of the infirmary gown but Luna made no move to get off Harry's chest. Poppy snapped her fingers and Luna slid to a chair next to Harry's bedside. Luna pouted and Harry chuckled but shook his head when Poppy's gaze turned to him.

"Ms. Lovegood, the both of you are about to have quite a few visitors and I insist that you put back on the infirmary gown. Mr. Potter, due to your injuries and the ointments I am afraid that you will not be able to put on a shirt for two days and I have cast warming charms to ward off a chill."

"Thank you, Poppy. Who wants to visit with us?"

Poppy didn't answer and slid the curtain to the side. Hermione, Susan, Daphne, Tracey and Katie Bell were the first to step into the small space followed by Headmaster Dumbledore and Professors' Flitwick and McGonagall. The bay where Harry resided suddenly became too small and Harry's guard went up. Headmaster Dumbledore stepped forward and behind his grandfatherly smile and expression, Harry saw indignation in the older wizard's eyes.

"Mr. Potter, you once again defy the odds and perform a feat that many other people have tried before. I commend you for your bravery, courage and skill, however we will have another conversation about the ramifications later."

Harry didn't respond to the headmaster's words, knowing that the senior wizard didn't give compliments without asking for something in return. He turned his gaze onto the two school Head of Houses and Professor Flitwick shuffled forward.

"I wanted to thank you Mr. Potter for going above and beyond in the care for one of my brightest and most beloved student's. Thank you."

"You're welcome professor and Luna means a lot to me as well."

Flitwick stepped back and Professor McGonagall stepped forward. Her usual stoic, stern expression was out in full-force but a glimmer of pride and warmth shone in her eyes and tugged at the corner of her lips.

"You truly are one of a kind Mr. Potter and a remarkable young man. I am pleased that both you and Ms. Lovegood are awake and alive."

The three professors' left and with a stern warning of no 'funny business' or 'hanky-panky', Poppy left as well. As soon as the medi-witch left, all the witches except Luna pounced and crowded in on Harry's bed.

"What happened?"

"Are you two really okay?"

"Luna how do you look like _that_?"

Luna smiled, a happy secretive smile, and pointed to Harry. When the witches swung their gazes to him, Harry shrugged his shoulders and winced at the pain. Luna stood up in an instant, leaning over him and ran her hands down from his shoulders to his fingers. Harry hadn't taken stock of his injuries and looked down at the foot of the bed where his medical chart hung. Hermione had it in her hands, reading it and Daphne looked on from the side.

"Harry your magical core is almost depleted-"

Hermione snorted at that injury as she read his chart. Harry never did anything by halves.

"…your arms suffer from second degree burns…"

Katie looked at Harry and raised her eyebrows. Harry surmised that was from trying to absorb Tertius's curses and then swatting them with his bare hands.

"…. your torso took quite the beating. Bruises, deep bruises, bone bruises and muscle and ligament tears. Just what were you two doing?"

"Taking a stroll through the woods?"

None of the witches bought Harry's attempt at innocence and he looked at Luna. This was as much her story to tell as his and both had secrets that they wanted to remain hidden or private. Luna held up her right hand and wiggled her fingers in silent communication that she could show their friends what happened.

"How come I am getting the feeling that you two weren't just up to some kinky handsy-feely moments in the Forbidden Forest and that you did some things that are firmly in the grey area as far as morality is concerned?"

Susan asked the question this time and her eyes narrowed as she tried to see every little detail at once between Harry and Luna.

"I already owe Harry a great deal for becoming my everything and after last night I owe him even more."

Luna's words added more to the tense, charged atmosphere and Harry understood Luna's double-speak even if the other witches didn't.

"Your everything huh? Can we now include you in our little harem Luna?"

"I would _love_ to be in _that_ harem, or any harem that involves Harry really, but Harry and I did not have sex last night. Hermione and Harry haven't had sex yet either so she can't be in your harem Katie."

"Oh come on!"

Various cries of outrage came from the four witches and Harry closed his eyes. He really wasn't that tired but he wanted to be alone with Luna and he would feign sleep if that would help. He ignored Luna's harem comments and he heard the girls shuffle about. They whispered, believing that he had fallen asleep and then his bed dipped as Luna cuddled up into his side again. He opened his eyes and was pleased that she had taken off the infirmary gown.

"I'm glad my new body pleases you Harry."

"Do you feel different? Besides the obvious physical changes there smart aleck."

Luna hummed and nodded her head against Harry's chest. Without realising it, Harry had run his fingers up and down Luna's back and laid down on his back.

"My ancestor's magic flows through me without being filtered and I _see_ everything. It takes very little effort to read someone's thoughts at the front of their mind and if I work hard at it, I can delve deep into their mind. I haven't tried to look into the future yet because there is too much attention on us at the moment and I haven't felt the need to. Poppy took my wand too so I can't cast any magic."

The pout in Luna's voice about her wand being taken made Harry chuckle and Luna sat up on his chest. He couldn't help himself when he traced her facial features and Luna took his thumb in between her plumper lips. Harry sucked in a deep breath and Luna's eyes darkened with desire.

"Poppy makes regular rounds throughout the night Luna…"

"Poppy will be taking a much deserved and full-nights rest tonight. I had one of the house elves put a sleeping potion in her tea and then take her to her bed."

The brazenness of Luna's actions astounded Harry but all rational thought went out the window when Luna sat up and pulled her camisole over her head. Luna giggled at Harry's wide eyes and open mouth and she cupped her larger breasts in her hands. Before, Luna had larger perky A-cups, but now the rounder, heavier flesh she cupped in her hands spilled over and Harry surmised she must be a low C-cup.

"You are correct Harry. Poppy took my new measurements and I need to go shopping as my clothes no longer fit."

"You're mind reading could come in handy."

"Oh, you mean like this?"

Luna leaned over Harry's face so her tits hung by his mouth and braced herself with her hands on the wall behind the infirmary bed. Harry smirked and captured a pebbled nipple in his mouth. The sharp gasp and soft squeal that came out of Luna's throat made it all worth it if someone caught them. Harry cupped her breasts in his hands and explored just how much bigger they were. Luna shuddered and sat back.

"I want to please you too Harry and I think that you're ready to go off."

Luna exaggerated her point with a forceful roll of her hips and Harry groaned. He steadied her shifting hips with his hands and Luna shook her head. A wild look came into her eyes and she hurriedly stripped off her sleeping shorts and the plain white cotton knickers in one go. Before she could slide down his body (Harry thought that Luna loved giving oral because it pleased him the most), Harry pulled Luna over his face with his hands on her hips.

"Um, Harry? What are you doing?"

The silver blonde haired beauty now straddled Harry's face but Harry didn't answer her and lifted his head to bury his tongue deep inside her snatch.

"Oh! Sweet Morgana!"

Now that his intentions were clear, Harry explored Luna's womanhood with an eagerness he had only displayed with one witch before and his tongue was everywhere. The Ravenclaw witch writhed and moaned above him and lowered herself onto his face. This allowed Harry to relax and he pulled her closer with his hands on her arse. He knew the silky warmth between Luna's thighs with his fingers and not much had changed since her transformation. The biggest difference was that Luna's lower lips were shaved bare and only a tuft of silver-blonde curls was at the top of her slit.

"I-I-I shaved…oh…. for…you!"

Determined to make Luna see the fabled bright lights and stars, Harry pulled her outer lips apart with his fingers and simply devoured her with his mouth. He nibbled, licked and prodded her silky inner depths with his tongue. With one hand he thrummed her clit and Luna came undone with a sharp cry. Her sweet honey poured out of her and her hips were erratic in their movements. She fell to the side after several long moments, her body curled up and still twitching from the aftershocks of her orgasm.

"I think I might have gone too hard."

"No, you have given me the best orgasms I've ever had and I just need to get feelings back in my arms and legs before I return the favour."

Harry didn't voice the comment that there was no need, well aware that Luna would glare and scold him and his erection felt like an iron rod between his legs. Luna chuckled as she must have read his last thought and dragged herself up so she knelt on the bed. Her mussed hair and hazy eyes were quite the erotic picture and she winked at him.

"I cannot wait until you and I have sex. I wonder if I'll be able to keep conscious."

"Luna, you don't want to have sex right now do you?"

"That's a silly question Harry Potter. Although you're mouth and fingers are quite good, that wonderful part of you that's tenting your trousers right now is going to be in me soon…but I'm waiting for a specific time and place."

How Luna could sound downright sexy and dirty but eerily factual blew Harry's mind but Luna had recovered enough of her strength to move. She slid his infirmary trousers and boxers down to his ankles and tapped at Harry's cock. She giggled and cupped his testicles with one hand while her other wrapped around the head of his cock. Harry moaned, her hands so soft and Luna twisted her hands about. Once he was fully hard and weeping Luna slid down the bed until her face hovered right above his cock.

"Since you were so nice to me and didn't tease me, I'll put you out of your misery quickly."

Before he could respond Luna swallowed his cock whole and sucked hard the entire way down. She had done this before but now she pushed herself further and his cock entered the back of her throat. The pleasure was intense but he didn't want Luna to hurt herself to please him. She pulled off his cock with a gasp, a bit of drool and she glared at him.

"Why is it that every time I try to please you that you act like I'll break? I want this and I want to please you. You are my everything Harry Potter and I will prove that to you every day if I must."

Angrily Luna resumed her ministrations and Harry's resistance crumbled. He knew that he meant a lot to Luna, like she meant a lot to him but she seemed desperate. Repeatedly she went down on him to the base and the pleasure was intense. Her tongue laved at the underside of the head of his cock when she switched techniques and focused on the head of his cock.

"Luna I'm going to…"

At his words Luna forced Harry's cock into her throat, hummed and played with his balls. The combination proved to be too much and he came in torrents down her throat. She swallowed it all without a problem and kept sucking and licking until he softened. Luna pulled his boxers and trousers back up over his hips and jabbed him in the chest.

"I know that your heart belongs to this mystery woman Harry Potter and somehow you have worked it out where you can sleep with other women. How come you were not so difficult with Susan? Or Daphne?"

"Because they didn't want anything more from me. Daphne just wanted to relax and Katie wanted to repay me for helping her team beat Puddlemere."

"Are you really that daft Harry Potter? Susan Bones has a major crush on you and-"

"How do you know this?"

Luna fell silent from their tense exchange and the answer hit Harry like a ton of bricks. He made Luna look at him and angry tears wet her long eyelashes.

"You read their minds when they were here didn't you?"

"I wanted to practice and that's all I went looking for. I promise."

"Luna, you cannot just go and read someone's mind."

"I know that! I did it to protect you as I always have. When will it sink in to your thick skull that I love you?!"

Luna's words hung in the space between them and shock registered on both of their faces. Luna scrambled off the bed and tugged her clothes on. Harry tried to stop her with his magic but he still hadn't rebuilt his strength and Luna fled from his infirmary bay.

* * *

 **A/N 2: I know, I know. The story should have been finished by now but Luna means a lot to many of us HP-nerds and I'm trying to get this just right. Please begin to think about the next witch and it cannot be one of the four that I have already written about.**

 **Chosen Witch:**

 **Location:**

 **Adjective: (the more details I have, the more I have to work with)**


	3. Climax

**A/N: General disclaimers and all that jazz... The final chapter of the last entry into the Potter's Hands series is here. Please make sure to read the second A/N at the bottom of this chapter.**

* * *

 _ **The Most Noble and Ancient House Lovegood Returned to Sole Heiress!**_

 **Balathier Thanos**

 _In a move that no one saw coming or could predict, Lord Thomas Greengrass of House Greengrass has ceded his rights as proxy for House Lovegood and House Lovegood is now controlled by the sole remaining Lovegood, Luna Celeste Lovegood. For three centuries House Lovegood has been controlled by different lords and ladies of the Wizengamot and often used as a trading incentive for political deals or alliances. Lord Greengrass of House Greengrass has controlled House Lovegood for the past thirty years and had acquired lordship of House Lovegood in a trade deal with House Clearwater._

 _House Lovegood is now controlled by Luna Lovegood and the tales and rumours state that the familial ancestral magic sounded in a Wizengamot hearing this past week. Lord Greengrass states "the Lovegood family magic left my mind and all the inner details that I knew about House Lovegood have left my mind as well. Apparently, an heir or heiress to the Lovegood name has been recognised and found." The question now is, how did this happen? Like all magical mysteries and the strange happenings of the past decade, the answer lies with the-man-who-won, Harry Potter._

 _The young war hero has been busy since the former Dark Lord Voldemort's death and has feverishly pursued studies in curses, wards and runes. Although mum on the subject, those close to Harry Potter state that he has been selective in his lessons and is cramming as much learning as he can about two specific subjects: enchanting and curse breaking and medical studies. Harry Potter has also entered professional dueling circuits and has taken several private yet notable tutors._

 _Taking all of this into perspective and piecing together rumours, gossip and eye-witness accounts and a surprising relationship comes to light. No one in the political and social circles batted an eye when Harry Potter took Luna Lovegood under all three of his Houses protections (Black, Potter and Pervell) and the seemingly unimportant political move now has a profound impact on the upper echelons of political and social societies._

 _As Lord Potter-Black-Pervell, the-man-who-won and wizarding's latest saviour, Harry Potter holds unimaginable power and status. Then consider that he must have heirs for all three Houses and it is no wonder that witches are lining up around the proverbial block to achieve the status as 'wife of Harry Potter'. Would it be too bold and fanciful to consider the fact that Harry Potter has already selected a future wife by lifting the curse from Luna Lovegood?_

 _The Lovegood's name and status has almost passed into history and legend but now the Lovegood's are in the spotlight once again. Historical accounts show the Lovegood family magic to be unique and otherworldly. Sole heiress Luna Lovegood has been a top student while at Hogwarts, fought honourably in Voldemort's Second War and has undergone a remarkable physical transformation since the curse has been lifted. One must wonder what would happen if Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood joined forces._

 _A Full Recounting of Voldemort's Second War pg. 17_

 _What You Need to Know About the Lovegood's pg. 18_

 _A Larger Picture of Political and Social Moves from the Past Three Years to Now pg. 19_

* * *

"You certainly have been busy Harry James and the school is going bonkers about recent developments. Even more than normal on a Hogsmeade weekend."

Hermione looked over the top of her copy of the _Daily Prophet_ at her best friend and he merely grunted. Something or rather _someone_ had Harry all twisted up in knots and Hermione knew that there was much more to Harry and Luna's recent developments than either of them let on. The brainy Gryffindor witch was also well-aware that Harry had a verifiable string of sexual conquests since the end of Voldemort's Second War and that many of the witches that Harry had 'serviced' were influential and beautiful. Hermione wondered if Harry knew that the witches that shared release with Harry were now entirely dedicated to him but with a small giggle Hermione knew that her best friend had no idea.

"If I didn't know any better I would be half-inclined to agree with the gossip and rumours that you are building quite the little harem. Lavender and Parvati have been quite vocal in our weekly sleep-overs that they would love to join. Oh, and Tracey Davis is adamant that she be able to experience, ahem, 'whatever took the stick out of Daphne's arse'. Your thoughts?"

"Is it possible to be heartsick Hermione?"

This time it was all Hermione could do to hide her knowing smile and once she regained control of herself she set the newspaper down on the small table beside her. Harry and Hermione had taken refuge on the second level of the library and Harry had cast impressive wards to make sure they weren't interrupted. Hermione curled her legs underneath her and rested her cheek in her hand as she gazed expectantly at Harry. The wizard in question slouched back in his chair and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Luna told me that she loves me a few days ago and we haven't spoken since. It's weird not having her by my side and everything seems so normal in my conversations with other people. You don't look surprised."

"Harry most of the witches here at Hogwarts would claim to love you and admittedly a fair few probably do. Even without your name and titles you are a remarkable wizard and even though you try and hide it, you have a heart of gold. Luna, like many others, has noticed this and has been trying to catch your eye ever since you said hello to her on the Hogwarts Express all those years ago."

Harry groaned again, and Hermione let him. In his single-minded drive to rid the world of Voldemort, Harry hadn't been focused on the fairer sex and it must have been like coming up for a breath of fresh air after Voldemort's corpse was burned to ashes. He suddenly realised just how much the magical world looked at him, was in awe of him and how much they demanded of him.

"What does Luna mean to you Harry? Is she someone you want to go out with? Is she someone that can handle everything that comes with dating you? Are the emotions that you feel for her strong enough to change into love?"

For several long moments Harry didn't respond but Hermione wasn't deterred. Suddenly Harry stood up, straightened out his clothes and swung his satchel over his shoulder. Well used to Harry's impulsive decisions, Hermione didn't flinch and smiled when Harry dropped a kiss to her cheek as he hurried by. She waited a few moments and then crumbled back into her own chair.

"Way to go Hermione. You had the perfect opportunity to see how he felt about you and you chickened out of asking. You go girl."

* * *

Unlike most of the student body that flooded Hogsmeade for the final time this term, Harry Potter stood with his hands clasped behind his back in the lord's study of the Grimmauld Place. He had apparated out of Hogwarts as soon as the professor's dismissed the eligible students' and he locked down Grimmauld Place. Kreacher served him lunch but Harry didn't eat much of it and he stared into the emerald flames as he waited for his guest to appear. The flames swirled, and a beautiful woman's head floated in the flames.

"Why hello my charming lover boy. To what do I owe this sudden all-important fire call?"

"Hello Elizabeth. How are you feeling today?"

"The same as always Harry and I know you didn't call on me just to ask how I am feeling. What's going on?"

Harry smiled, a wistful tugging of his lips and he ran a hand through his hair. He had been told numerous times by those closest to him that he wore his emotions and his heart on his sleeve.

"I did something impulsive again."

"Yes, your latest exploits are splashed on every magical media outlet there is, and people are talking. You just cannot help yourself, can you?"

Despite the admonishing words, Elizabeth kept her tone light and carefree and Harry appreciated it.

"Luna Lovegood is precious to me and I couldn't just stand by and do nothing."

"And it also doesn't hurt that one, she's quite pretty and two, she's now a powerful political ally. Did you sleep with her?"

"Ellie…"

The exact nature of the relationship between Harry Potter and Elizabeth Montez-Sinclair was ever-changing and not clearly labeled. The attraction between the two young magicals could be felt by everyone in the room when Harry and Elizabeth were together and both Elizabeth's grandfather and father approved of the potential courtship.

"Harry James Potter stop being such a sourpuss and go after her! You don't belong to me yet and having someone as powerful as the last remaining Lovegood as an ally by marriage far outweighs any insecurities I may have. You are the lord of three Most Ancient and Noble Houses. Go and perform your lordly duties!"

"Lordly duties? Is that what you are calling it now?"

"Don't be a prat Harry, it doesn't suit you."

The two young lovers fell silent again, Harry introspective and Elizabeth waiting on Harry's decision. The magnitude of what Harry needed to do and what he could do stunned him. Elizabeth was right of course, she usually was, and Harry straightened. Elizabeth cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. I'll see you in just a few short weeks."

"I'm calling in all my debts Mr. Potter and the interest they have accrued is quite substantial. Are you sure you're going to be able to deliver upon all the passionate and naughty promises you have made during these past two terms?"

"I've never given you reason to doubt me before Elizabeth."

"No, you haven't. Goodbye."

Elizabeth ended the fire call and Harry grinned. He returned to the meal Kreacher left him and found his appetite had returned in full.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away Luna Lovegood perused the lingerie section in Gladrags Wizardwear and chatted with Padma Patil. The two best friends were shopping for bras and knickers to better fit Luna's newer, curvier body and Padma nagged Luna about the sudden frostiness between Harry Potter and her.

"Come on Luna. You seriously cannot be telling me that you are not talking to Harry because he didn't know what to say after you declared your love for him. Especially since the two of you couldn't keep your hands and mouths off each other for you to have that serious of a conversation!"

"Padma please!"

Luna looked around the shop, a dark embarrassed flush on her pale skin but thankfully no one was close enough to overhear. The dainty Ravenclaw pulled a lacy red bra and knicker set off the rack and added it to the small pile on the cart behind her. Padma raised an eyebrow and smirked at the choices Luna had selected.

"You know, for someone that is claiming to be broken hearted and is acting all 'woe-is-me', you certainly are picking out some naughty lingerie."

"I read that wearing pretty underwear underneath your clothes can boost your self-confidence."

"Oh no doubt. But aren't you secretly hoping that _someone_ will see them?"

Luna chose not to respond to Padma's suggestive question and walked up to the witch behind the sales counter to pay for her purchases. She shrunk the discrete looking bags and put them in her robes pocket. Padma caught up to her and the two witches walked side-by-side down the road to where the carriages waited to take the students back to the castle. Many of the boys called out to Luna, whistling or making suggestive comments but Luna ignored them all with strained patience.

"You would think that with Poppy, Harry and a Wizengamot healer declaring you physically fit and explaining your former familial curse that these dunderheads would stop treating you like that."

"It's easier for them to fantasize and think about me that way then to try and unravel the sudden physical changes I've undergone."

"Luna! Wait up!"

The two Ravenclaw witches turned around and saw Hermione Granger hurrying over to them. The brainy Gryffindor witch stopped beside them and gestured to the carriage. Without a word the three witches climbed into the carriage and Hermione cast a few privacy charms after they had settled in.

"What is it Hermione?"

"She's here to defend Harry and find out why I haven't been speaking to him for the past couple of days."

"It's not nice to read someone's mind without permission Luna."

"Maybe you shouldn't make it so easy then."

Padma's head swiveled back and forth between the other two witches as they verbally sparred, and Luna feigned indifference as she broke eye contact with Hermione and looked out the window of the carriage. Part of her wanted to drop the act and listen to Hermione, one of Harry's closest confidants but another part of her still hurt from Harry's inability to decide what to do when Luna declared her love for him.

"Harry is returning to Hogwart's tonight and he wants to speak with you Luna. He has tried to reach you, but you have isolated yourself from him and he asked me to talk to you."

"I am not interested in what Harry wants to say tonight Hermione. I'll speak to him when I'm ready and not a moment sooner."

"Are you sure about that?"

Even though she knew it was a ploy, Luna felt helpless but to look back at Hermione and the other witch allowed Luna to see the conversation Hermione had with Harry in the library yesterday. Luna greedily absorbed every little detail in the memory and despite her grievances, a flutter of hope bloomed in her heart.

"Where does he want to meet?"

"You know where."

Conversation ceased after that and Luna locked down her emotions lest she open her heart for another disappointing evening.

* * *

Harry Potter seethed on the inside as he waited for Headmaster Dumbledore to finish his meeting with the Minister of Magic (another puppet politician with more business sense than Cornelius Fudge and that was the _only_ difference.) and he had sent a message to Hermione's DA galleon that he would be delayed to their meeting. A moment later the stone gargoyle moved aside, and the Minister of Magic walked down the spiraling stone staircase. He looked up and smiled at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, how fortunate that our paths have crossed. Do you have a few moments to talk?"

"I'm afraid not Minister. The headmaster has requested to talk to me and I have kept him waiting. Excuse me."

Harry stepped past the Minister and walked up the staircase to the headmaster's study. He had kept out of politics after defeating Riddle and in the sweeping reorganization of the Ministry, other prominent figures (i.e. Dumbledore) had either refused the Minister of Magic post or like Harry stated that his part in Voldemort's Second War was done. No one had believed Harry or Dumbledore when they stated this but neither Harry or Dumbledore had submitted a name or promoted a candidate for the Minister of Magic. Both Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt had demurred and refused the post as well, stating their primary focus was on the restructuring of the Auror force and other defences in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"You wanted to see me headmaster?"

"Oh Harry. Punctual as usual. Care for a lemon drop?"

Harry shook his head and sat down across from Dumbledore when the aging wizard gestured to the empty seat. The two powerful wizards stared at one another for a moment and Dumbledore sighed.

"It would seem that despite your public statements about not influencing the political state of magical England right now, you are indeed making several powerful moves to consolidate power there Harry. Care to explain?"

"I don't think that I am headmaster. I have not taken any prominent political positions since I killed Tom Riddle and I have stepped up as the head of House Pervell, Potter and Black as is my birthright."

"And the situation with Ms. Lovegood?"

"Stepping in to help a friend is all. I had no idea what would happen if I succeeded."

The aging Hogwarts headmaster was fishing for more information or insights about Harry and his friends or about Harry's plans, but the last surviving Potter wasn't going to give the other wizard anything. Hogwarts was a rapidly closing chapter in Harry's life and he had the rest of his life to figure out where he wanted to go, what he wanted to do and who he wanted to spend it with.

"The ramifications and ripple effects of your decisions regarding Ms. Lovegood could have severe implications Harry and I want to make sure that you will be able to stand tall throughout all of this."

"Headmaster, I am a war hero, lord to three Most Noble and Ancient Houses, have considerable wealth and political clout and all of my friends support me almost unconditionally. The public adores me at the moment and the current Minister of Magic hasn't decided how to best approach me yet. I think that I can withstand whatever political or social backlash comes my way, and not just with Luna. Have a good day sir."

* * *

The simple door to the Room of Requirement opened and Harry strode in, angry magic rolling off him in waves and he speared the two witches waiting for him with a piercing glance from his emerald green eyes. Both witches faltered as they approached him, sensing his bad mood and swirling magic.

"Harry what happened in your meeting with the headmaster?"

"Nothing beyond the normal conniving and back-room deals that he always tries to do Hermione."

"Something else must have happened for you to react like this."

"He tried to use Luna against me."

The fireplace roared, and the flames leaped higher than normal. Harry leaned against the mantle, staring into the flames and the two witches moved closer to him. He didn't say anything, and Hermione sat down in one of the plushy, comfortable chairs near the fire. Luna stood between the two chairs and both witches waited for Harry to speak.

"I spoke with Elizabeth earlier today and she has given me her blessing for me to court the ladies of my choosing."

"Who is Elizabeth?"

Hermione spoke, and Luna remained silent. Harry suspected that she had read his mind and had already come to the same conclusion that he had. She was allowing him to speak his mind and vent the anger from his system. He appreciated her more for this and turned around to look at the witches.

"Elizabeth is my…something. I intend to ask for her hand in marriage and court her for the expected yearlong engagement. If everything goes to the way she and I hope, Elizabeth will become the Lady Black."

"What? How come you are telling us this now?"

"I want out of Hogwarts and I want to put this old castle behind me. I am telling you this because the time has come for me to begin making my next steps and I don't want to do this alone. I want you by my side Hermione."

A profound silence settled over the room and the only sound was the fire crackling. Luna remained impassive, her expression having softened but she still hadn't spoken. Hermione's mouth moved but no words came out and she bolted upright. She jabbed a finger at Harry and tried to speak but her words came out in a rush.

"What do you mean Harry James Potter? You cannot just lay a bombshell like that on me and act so calm and collected. What of my thoughts? What of my feelings? How am I supposed to react?"

"Exactly like you are Hermione. I am the lord of House Potter, Pervell and Black. I am expected to continue the family lines for all three Houses or cede them to another surviving family member. I am the last Potter, there is no one left alive to claim House Pervell and I will burn House Black to the ground before I give it over to Draco or Narcissa."

"Marriage. You are asking Elizabeth, Luna and I to marry you Harry. Oh, bloody hell."

Neither Harry or Luna commented about Hermione's swearing and Harry crossed his arms across his chest. He felt fairly comfortable in the fact that Hermione wouldn't outright reject him, and he counted himself lucky she hadn't hexed or cursed him. He looked over to Luna and raised his eyebrows. Luna's expression softened further, and she smiled.

"Which lady do I get to be?"

"Wait! You cannot just accept Harry's outrageous proposal just like that Luna! He needs to explain more and he…oomph…. hmm…"

Deciding that Hermione was going to work herself into a tizzy, Harry walked over to her and kissed her to shut her up. Electricity and a rush of magic crackled between them and Harry could sense Hermione's repressed feelings for him. His best friend didn't miss a beat and returned his kiss with all the pent-up emotion she had been holding back for Merlin knows how long. The teenagers broke apart when air became a necessity and Hermione hugged Harry to her.

"O-okay. T-that's something I can look forward to then."

"Sit down Hermione."

Harry guided Hermione back to her chair and helped her sit down. He turned around and collided into Luna's curvy frame. She yanked his head down and kissed him just as passionately as Hermione had. Warmth tingled down Harry's spine and he pulled Luna closer. Their lips moved together in sync, as familiar with each other as age-old lovers and Harry leaned after her when she pulled away. Luna opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"That was so worth the wait and quite lovely. Kisses like that are a requirement in the future Harry Potter."

"That can be arranged Luna. I think we need to go back to Hermione though because her mind is going to catch up with her heart and she will explode soon."

Harry led Luna over to the chair next to Hermione and Luna sat down in his lap after he sat down in the chair. A few moments later Hermione's dazed look disappeared, and her passion filled brown eyes glared at him.

"Harry James!"

* * *

The end of year feast arrived none too soon for Harry and he kept his intentions vague when asked about his plans after graduating from Hogwarts. It went without saying that numerous Ministry departments attempted to recruit him; Aurors, Unspeakables, curse-breakers, enchanters and a few notable politicians. Harry declined all the offers 'for the moment' but didn't outright reject any of the offers.

"Harry, why don't we skip the rest of the feast and you come with me hmm?"

Luna's hot whisper in his ear caused Harry's cock to stiffen in his pants and he looked behind him to see Luna leaning down over his shoulder. Harry had been spending quite a bit of time with both Luna and Hermione, slowly bringing them into his plans for after Hogwarts and listening to their plans as well. The noticeable and palpable tension between the three young magicals did not go unnoticed by the gossip mill and their collective friends were relentless. None of the three, Harry, Hermione or Luna said anything other than 'the air has been cleared between us' and rumours ran rampant.

"Where do you want to go?"

"The Stone Circle. I have a surprise for you there."

"Lead the way."

Harry stood up, made his excuses and left the Great Hall with Luna. They didn't say a word as they walked out of the castle and Luna skipped a little as they walked down to the Stone Circle. Harry's magic hummed as he walked through wards and a large, comfortable bed dominated the clearing.

"You're not the only one that has been practicing their magic. I cannot wait any longer for you Harry and the past couple of weeks have been nothing but a tease. I am going to take you tonight Harry Potter and slake my need for you."

"Oh? You think that you will take me?"

Harry turned around, but the rest of his retort went unsaid as he saw a nearly naked Luna kneeling on the bed. She wore a flimsy lilac-pink baby-doll slip and her perky breasts nearly spilled over the cups of the delicate bra. Harry wasn't really a fan of women wearing thongs, but he appreciated the way the matching thong displayed Luna's arse and he shrugged out of his robes. Luna giggled and bit the tip of her finger. The floral lace fabric of her baby doll swayed around her as she swayed from side-to-side and Harry threw his tie on the ground.

"Lose your socks and trainers but nothing else Harry. I get to undress the rest of you."

"As you wish."

The low, husky rumble of his tone of voice made Luna close her eyes and shiver from desire. Harry smirked and stalked towards her. She held out her other hand and beckoned him to the bed. He crawled across the soft fabrics and pressed his body right into Luna's. Both teenagers moaned, and Harry kissed Luna hard. She returned the gesture, biting his lips and her hands divested him of his button down and undershirt. Her small, soft hands felt amazing on his heated skin and she languidly stroked his torso.

"I have dreamt of this moment so many times Harry. You are mine."

Her hands made quick work of his belt and pushed his trousers and boxers down to his knees. His hard, straining cock sprang free and Harry groaned deeply when her hands stroked him. Not to be outdone Harry did away with her baby doll and ripped the thong right off her curvy hips. She had shaved for him again and he ran his fingers through her folds and over her clitoris.

"Oh…yes…mmmm…"

"Whoever cums first is under the command of the winner for the rest of the night. Deal?"

Luna didn't respond but both of her hands went to work on Harry's aching cock. He moaned again and began to play her body like a fiddle. One hand played with her fuller, heavier breasts and hard pink nipples while the other diddled her snatch. Their eyes met, and they watched the other's desire grow to a boiling point. Harry knew his release was imminent and he moved both hands to play with her clit and the silky warmth between her thighs. Luna's hips arched helplessly into his dexterous fingers and her eyes widened.

"A-aa-ah-haaa!"

Luna came like a freight-train, her body pressed into Harry's and twitching through a long-awaited orgasm. Her lips found his neck and she bit down hard. Her hands left his cock and clutched at his shoulders. Harry kept his pace until Luna fell away and her hips pumped up off the bed a few times. After a few moments she collected herself and rolled over, so she could face him.

"I thought I had you."

"You nearly did."

With great effort Luna sat up, pushed her long hair out of her face and looked up at him with dark eyes filled with desire. Harry's cock twitched and vivid images of what he wanted Luna to do flashed before his eyes.

"Kneel at the foot of the bed."

The gruffness of his tone surprised Harry but he knew that was just the lust and desire. Luna slid down off the bed and knelt submissively where Harry had pointed. Harry moved to stand in front of her and he cradled her head in his hands.

"Go on Harry. Take your prize."

That was all the encouragement Harry needed and he pushed his cock deep into Luna's already open mouth. He couldn't help the groan that came from deep within his chest as her warm, wet mouth sucked on his cock and he pistoned his hips. Luna shifted to accommodate this and pulled him in deeper with her hands on his arse. The pleasure was too intense and already worked up from her previous hand job, Harry came with a grunt and large load of cum. Luna didn't miss a beat, her throat milking him dry and her nose pushed up against his stomach to have him as deep in her mouth as possible.

"Oh, Merlin and Morgana both be damned. Luna you are amazing at that."

Luna pulled off his cock with a loud, wet slurp and swallowed his load. She winked at him and pushed whatever of Harry's cum that stained her lips into her mouth with her finger. The fact that she was acting like a wanton whore flamed Harry's desire and he let his inhibitions go. He reached down and tossed her on the bed.

"Spread your legs and grip the sheets above you with your hands. Don't move them."

"Mmmm…yes…"

Harry pushed between Luna's thighs and gazed down at her wet heat. Her sticky essence coated every inch of her snatch and dribbled down her thighs. The tuft of silver-blonde hair at the top of her snatch pointed to her engorged clit and Harry rubbed his cock on the little bud. Luna moaned and shifted her hips to try to get him to slide into her, but Harry prevented that. Luna moaned in disappointment and Harry kept up the pleasurable torture.

"Please Harry."

"Please what?"

"Fuck me already."

Without warning Harry spun Luna around so she was on her hands and knees. He pulled her down closer to the foot of the bed and pushed her head down into the mattress. Luna widened her knees and raised her arse. Harry slid into her in one long hard stroke and bottomed out. Both teenagers groaned, and Harry waited a beat, so he didn't blow his load too early. Luna felt amazing around his cock and he slid into her with long slow strokes. Luna quickly matched his rhythm and he changed to short strokes. Luna groaned at the change of pace, wiggling her hips to get him to move faster and deeper.

"Please Harry. Please!"

With a smirk Harry did as Luna asked and resumed his deep, hard strokes. His hips smashed into Luna's plump arse cheeks and he knew his grip on her hips would leave bruises. Luna didn't seem to mind as her knuckles turned white due to the grip she had on the bed sheets and she pushed back harder against him. Suddenly, Luna's back arched, her head tilted back, and her inner walls clamped down on Harry's cock.

"A-aa-ah-haaa!"

Luna nearly forced Harry out of her with the force and intensity of her orgasm but Harry grit his teeth and kept pushing back into her. He hilted himself and came with a loud grunt of his own. Their orgasms seemed to go on for forever and when Harry returned to himself he was slumped over Luna and she had passed out on the bed. He eased himself out of her and moved them up onto the bed, so Luna rested on his chest.

"Mmm…Harry?"

"Right here Luna. Welcome back to the world of the living."

"There's a reason that they call it the 'little death'. Mmm."

The two teenagers didn't move for quite a while, both recovering from the long-awaited release and content in their warded circle.

* * *

 _ **Harry Potter Reveals His Hand at Long Last!**_

 _Balathier Thanos_

 _The man-who-won cannot go a day without getting featured in a newspaper or magazine somehow and today Harry Potter is on the front page. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry proudly displayed their graduating class last week and several student war heroes are no longer students. Some of the most notable were Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom. The Ministry has already snatched up many of the prominent graduates and the graduation party was more akin to a political shark tank as recruiters used every trick in the book to claim the best and brightest._

 _The graduation and its graduates were quickly overshadowed when Harry Potter finally announced his plans post-Hogwarts in a tell-all interview with the Quibbler the following week and his plans come as a shock to many. The first item to note is that Harry Potter, lord of House Potter, Black and Pervell is engaged to not one but three witches and his legacy is well on its way to being secure. In the telling interview Harry Potter has declared that Luna Lovegood of House Lovegood will become the future Lady Pervell, Elizabeth Montez-Sinclair of the Montez-Sinclair business tycoon and conglomerate will become the future Lady Black and Hermione Granger, smartest witch of her generation and prominent war heroine will become the future Lady Potter._

 _The news of Harry Potter's impending nuptials has spread like wild-fire and many pieces of the young lord's plans are finally coming to light or falling into place. Lady Luna Lovegood has recently been freed from her multi-generational familial curse and her family's honour, prestige and power has been returned to their former ancient strength. Many politicians and elitist socialites have been courting the Lady Luna Lovegood for her favour and interests but have had very little luck. The reason has no become clear as Harry Potter has declared his romantic intentions for his school friend and both Houses have elevated their statuses significantly._

 _The soon-to-be Lady Black, Elizabeth Montez-Sinclair has stayed out of the public for most of her life as is the custom for her family and no one knew of the budding romance between the business heiress and war hero. Harry Potter has secured a tremendous business relationship/alliance with his upcoming marriage into the Montez-Sinclair family and the Montez-Sinclair family has expanded their business empire into the upper echelons of the political circuits by marrying the man-who-won._

 _The prominent war heroine and soon to be Lady Potter, Hermione Granger has already blazed quite the trail for someone of muggleborn status and has been subjected to articles claiming her romantic interest in Harry Potter and vice versa. The gossip and rumours are apparently true although neither Harry Potter or Hermione Granger will disclose the who, what, when and where of their romantic relationship. Friends of the happy couple are equally confused and hopefully more details will come to light in the coming weeks leading up to the wedding._

 _For the complete dossier on war heroine Hermione Granger p. 13_

 _For the complete dossier on Lady Luna Lovegood pg. 14_

 _For details on Elizabeth Montez-Sinclair pg. 15_

 _For details on prominent Hogwarts graduates and where they ended up pg. 16_

* * *

 **A/N 2: The Potter's Hands Series is finished and I needed to write an exit. On my profile page is the next series, "Harry Potter Loses His Virginity To..." I would like to write in regards to this topic and it's in bolded text. Please follow this format:**

 **Chosen Witch: choose either Daphne Greengrass, Nymphadora Tonks, Fleur Delacour, Susan Bones or Narcissa Black**

 **Adjective/Adverb: what is the witch like in the series? how does she act? what does she want?**

 **Idea Blurb: where does this take place? what is the timeframe (in a Hogwarts term? during Christmas holidays? during summer holidays?), are there any special kinks/acts/favours that you want to take place?**

 **Ja ne and as always feel free to comment in a review or PM me.**


End file.
